


Damon is controlling Elena's dreams - or is he?

by annamous1984



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annamous1984/pseuds/annamous1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena can't stop fantasizing about Damon - what's wrong with her? Set sometime in S3 as Elena begins to question what - and who - she really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damon is controlling Elena's dreams - or is he?

She was dreaming about Damon again. Elena moaned out loud, twisting in the sheets and straining towards his imaginary form. Her mouth was covered by his and she could feel that she was giving everything up to him, falling into alabaster skin, wicked mouth, burning blue eyes and that intensity that was so frustrating in normal life and so irresistible in her fantasy. He slid a finger into her soaking entrance and she echoed his motions, flicking at her swollen clit with desperation. Her insides contracted, and she came awake, but with only enough awareness to carry on the fantasy, imagining furiously what he might do to her next. It took only a few more strokes, imagining his mouth closing on one straining nipple, his face next to hers, his cock pushing into her and her body started shaking, rippling with the unbearably sweet waves of her orgasm. She lay there, gasping, as the aftershocks trembled through her. Then, slowly, the regret began to ripple over her. 

It always took the shape of Stefan's eyes, grass green, warm and understanding, expressing everything that was still beyond Damon – gentleness, respect...humanity. What would Stefan think of her? Covered in sweat, still tingling, having made herself cum to the thought of his brother for the fourth time in as many days. It only seemed to be getting more intense – the dreams more vivid and the orgasms more powerful. 

The idea of Stefan looking at her as she was, the thought of what she'd done, should have cooled her heated body. It always had on the days before, but this time the tingling between her legs actually seemed to grow as she thought of someone discovering her shame. She shifted uneasily on the bed, moved her legs back together and took a deep breath, trying to quell the restlessness slowly building back up between her thighs. She could feel her clit swelling again, throbbing for attention and suddenly she imagined Damon looking at her as she was, naked, her juices all over her fingers and her mind a mess. What would he think of her? What would he do? Her breasts ached imagining his gaze, imagining him moving towards her, making her feel just how sluttishly she was behaving... Without really thinking about it, her hands slid back down her body, one stopping to play with her nipple that was suddenly diamond hard again and the other hand moving down between her legs, finding the swollen nub and stroking it. For god's sake, she couldn't do this again. If Damon were here (a small sigh escaped her) he'd probably try to bite her, probably lose control, force her into all kinds of mistakes. The idea of his mouth at her neck, of his teeth entering her as his cock thrust deep, owning her in every way, hit her suddenly and she realised that she'd arched her body off the bed and that her fingers were now moving frantically. She'd never been so aroused in her life and this time as she came, she cried out sharply, feeling her walls close around her fingers as she shook in the largest climax she'd ever had. 

Afterwards, she couldn't move for a while. Her thoughts were trying to clear but she wasn't ready to deal with them. She raised her hand to her lips and unthinkingly licked her fingers, the naturalness of such a carnal, greedy motion taking her by surprise. To her horror, she felt herself begin to move her hips again and it was only the thought of what it would mean if she masturbated three times in one morning, of how desperate and low that would make her, that made her manage to pull her hand away and stagger towards the shower. 

Under the water, she felt sanity returning and with it a sharp sense of real, deep shame. Who was this person who fantasised about her true love's brother, who couldn't stop playing with herself? She loved Stefan, she knew she would always love Stefan and help him come back to himself, but the longer he was away and the deeper she was forced to understand his darker side, the more Elena felt as though she was losing herself along the way. The dreams terrified her. It was strange how they started so suddenly and how vivid they were. Also the darkness... so much more than she'd ever wanted before. She blushed suddenly, feeling the heat travelling all the way up her body as she remembered again what exactly she'd been fantasizing about when she'd cum so incredibly hard. She shook her head to dislodge the memory and focused on washing out her conditioner, hopefully along with whatever madness seemed to have suddenly possessed her. 

Damon.

She froze suddenly, feeling a chill even under the hot water. He could enter her dreams. He'd done it before – just because they were closer now, why on earth would she think that would stop him? She wasn't the kind of person who would fantasise about a vampire drinking from her – she knew that. And she also wasn't the kind of person who could ever long for the touch of a man – a vampire – who had no moral compass. Someone driven entirely by his own desires, killing out of choice, whenever he felt the urge, even her own brother. She was such a fool to have trusted him for a moment, even if he had been there for her recently – Elena suppressed a slight twinge as she thought of how earnest and reliable he'd seemed – how much she'd started to need him – what a fool she was. He was still Damon. She should have remembered that he had no limits, as well as who she really was and who she wanted to be. 

The fury began in the pit of her stomach, burning viciously, twisting and growing until it reached her throat. How dare he? He'd made her question herself, question her true love for Stefan, question everything she thought she wanted. She was going to kill him. Elena shut off the water and wrapped her towel around her, automatically shutting out the thought of (what if Damon was there to wrap her in the towel and...) - she hadn't even realised how automatic the fantasies had become. She laughed suddenly, the sound brittle in the too-silent house. She was going to go after him right now. She was going to rip him to pieces...

“Elena?” 

Jeremy was home. Elena took a deep breath, doing her best to pull herself back into her other life, the human one. She felt another flash of resentment at Damon, who often made that life -the real world - seem so dim and grey by comparison. Damon-killing later and sex dreams later, macaroni cheese and math homework now.


End file.
